Burden
by Violet Link
Summary: Blue stole some magic armor and Green and Red are returning it, leaving him alone with Vio, who's hiding something. TWO chapters. Second is up.
1. Chapter 1

"What's so bad about taking some armor?" Blue was off on another one of his tangents. "I mean it's not like someone has enough money to actually buy it!"

This is what Vio put up with day in and day out. All he wanted was some quiet time to read. That was his thing. It was as if there would be no end to this encroachment. Deeply engrossed with what he was reading, Vio turned to the next page.

"It's better that I took it off of their hands! They probably had filthy customers coming in all day asking for it! And then those two HAD to take it back..."

This was enough for the peaceable Link to speak up. "Please shut it, Blue."

"What makes them think that the shop owners won't think that THEY'RE the thieves?" It took a moment or two for the command to register in his brain. "What? What did you say?"

_If I pretend I didn't open my mouth, maybe he'll forget. He's not very sharp, after all._

Wrong.

"Hey, did you have something to say to me, Vio? I'm not in a very good mood right now."

The bookworm began to get perturbed. "Lower your volume. Don't use that tone."

"Well wouldn't YOU be upset if your friends did something without your permission, too?"

All Vio could do was shrug.

"...You don't AGREE with them, do you?"

"...You can't let me read in peace, can you?"

"Not until you answer my question."

"Maybe later."

"No." He approached Vio and tilted the book away from his face. "Now."

"As a matter of a fact, I'm very relieved to have that thing out of here."

"So that's a yes. Why is that so?"

"I mind my business. You mind yours."

"You're being so difficult! Why do you care that it's gone? Why couldn't you guys just let me have it? What's so bad about having that armor here? It's useful!"

Under his breath, Vio retorted, "Useful for sucking my rupees away."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"... What? What does that even mean?"

"Isn't there SOMETHING you can be doing right now? You're making me uncomfortable. Step back please."

"Well I wouldn't be so close if you were making sense."

Vio rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. As much as he delighted in this spirited exchange of words, it seemed to be tiring him out, for he stifled a yawn. Blue's curiosity knew no bounds, unfortunately. He leaned in closer.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Something you wouldn't be interested in."

"It's a dirty magazine, huh?"

_For the love of..._

"No, Blue. It's mythos."

"You know, Vio... If I had my armor I wouldn't have to entertain myself like this."

"What a shame."

"What is your problem? You're NO fun... and neither are red or green..."

"You're no common sense."

"What?" Tension was high. "Enough with that book!" Blue snatched it out of Vio's hands and threw it at the wall. "You're so frustrating! I just want to know why you don't want to have any fun with that armor I had! It was a great chance, and, what, you WANTED it gone?"

Vio's voice trailed as he got up to retrieve the book. "Did I say that earlier? If not, I am now."

"Why... won't you answer me...? Why does everything have to be a big huge riddle that I don't understand?"

"Just forget it." He sat back down.

"Forget WHAT? I swear I'm about to hurt you."

"Forget... I don't know."

Blue wouldn't have any more of this. He grabbed Vio by the sides and slammed him against the wall. "Forget WHAT, Vio?! I wasn't in a very good mood to begin with, and then you start playing mind games with me? Forget... WHAT?"

"That armor is detrimental."

"How? It's ARMOR."

"It's more than that. It's powered by rupees."

"...Vio... Are you serious? Is your life worth less than a few rupees? You care about the rupees?"

"No... Stop asking questions. Take your hands off of me, while you're at it."

"Think about it this way... I saved so many rupees taking it... and now I have to go buy it back. That's not fair."

"Even if we didn't take it back, I just said that it won't operate without rupees. Were you listening?"

"So feed it a few rupees. What's so bad about that? You have enough. You ALWAYS have enough. ...How do you even GET that many rupees anyway?"

"It's a secret to everybody."

"Not anymore. I won't let go until you tell me."

Vio wasn't usually so bold, but at the risk of provoking Blue further, he shoved him aside and retreated to the bathroom, still clutching his book with an impressive death grip. Surely he could find solitude in there. "DON'T follow me."

"What if I do?" Blue called down the hall.

"You're not amusing anybody." The door slammed shut.

* * *

**I'm splitting this into two chapters so you people can't cheat and peek at the ending. XD This is adapted from a role-playing session with HollowPhoenix. She was Blue Link. Do you like it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics below this line is Blue's thoughts. Below the second line, it's back to Vio.**

* * *

Something jingling could be heard from in the bathroom and Vio muttering something to himself. Blue was right outside. He heard this and peered through the keyhole. Vio retrieved something from the window sill and sat on the toilet with his tights up.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Vio closed his eyes.

_What a creep... No I mean that's creepy._

Whatever he was holding, he dropped it on the floor.

_And now he's sleeping... What the hell is on the floor? A bag... What the... is that a rupee bag? Okay now it's actually starting to freak me out._

* * *

_How long was I asleep? It's pitch black outside._

Vio glanced down. They were gone.

_He took my rupees._

He left the bathroom.

"Blue?"

_Why aren't Green and Red back yet? Nobody in the kitchen._

Down the hall, the bedroom door was open a crack, so he entered.

"There you are."

Blue stirred in his bed, stretching and yawning. "Hm? What is it?"

"Have you seen a small bag around?"

"No... Why?"

"You're lying."

"What do you mean? I don't even know what you're talking about. What's going on with you, Vio?"

"It's about this big." He cupped his hands to illustrate.

"What were you doing in the bathroom so long, anyway? I haven't seen your bag."

"I passed out."

"On the toilet?" Blue chuckled. "What were you doing in there?"

"Taking care of business."

A pause. "Let me sleep. It's midnight."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Blue."

"Just get in bed and go to sleep... unless you're willing to go take that armor back with me."

"Not until you tell me what you did with it."

"With WHAT?"

"My bag."

"Your bag of what?"

"...Rupees."

"You're making such a scene over rupees? Look around in the bathroom. You were in there for almost seven hours."

"I gave it a thorough examination. They're not in there."

"Maybe it... maybe it fell or something. Just get away from me. I know you turn into a demon when you can't have your rupees."

"That's nonsense."

"Oh shut up. You know you do. Just get into bed and we'll look tomorrow."

"You must be hiding them under..." Vio stuck his hand under Blue's mattress and sure enough, the rupee bag was there. "I thought so." He walked out of the room with them and shouted down the hall. "Don't follow me!"

"What...?" Blue sat up and continued when Vio returned, "Now, please come to bed and tell me why Red and Green aren't back yet."

"I was about to ask you that. We have to go and look for them."

"Ugh. Are you serious?"

"Knowing them, they're probably spending the night at the house of the owner you robbed. So we'll wait and see."

"As long as we don't need to leave."

"Don't do that again."

"I won't make any promises. Get in bed."

"I find your attitude distasteful." Vio picked up a book and began reading on the floor.

"You're so picky about EVERYTHING. Get in bed." Blue was growing testier by the minute and yanked Vio's arm, who retaliated by slapping Blue's face lightly.

"Only I drag myself to bed."

"I see you have a mean side, too. Cool." He yanked Vio harder, and Vio pulled in the opposite direction.

"Let go of me."

"But why? I'm having fun!"

Vio rarely was this fired up, but Blue sure knew how to push his buttons. He did something to get the message across that he was not amused by Blue's roughhousing: a tight pinch of his hand.

"Ow!" He grabbed Vio by the waist pulled him into bed, pinning him down.

"Please get off of me. I don't need to be reminded."

"Of what? Isn't it nice to have some fun? Or are you just that boring?"

Vio was getting frightened now. Blue was acting an awful lot like... This wasn't a side of him he could have dreamed existed.

"I know that you're the physical one, but this is excessive."

"How come?"

"Never mind." Vio closed his eyes. He tried desperately to fall asleep.

"Tell me." Blue poked his chest.

"No." Vio pinched Blue again.

"Tell me or I'll slap you."

"Whatever."

"One more chance, Vio."

"Do it if you must. You're not so tough."

Blue slapped Vio a bit harder than before and wrestled with him, with Vio overpowering him for a few moments, then regaining his position.

"I'm going to bother you until you tell me!"

"Stop!" Vio shouted, forcing them to sit up. "I won't be put through this again."

"No! Tell me and I'll let you go!"

"What do you want to know?" This was exasperating.

"Finish the sentence you were saying a few minutes ago. What were you going to tell me?"

Giving it a moment's thought, Vio was unable to recall. Probably because Blue was toying with him so much. "Remind me."

"Just a few minutes ago, you told me that the physical contact we were having a moment ago was "excessive." Catching up?"

"That." Vio shrugged. "Yes. And it still is."

"...Because you won't tell me why."

"You're being most irrational."

"So are you." Blue let go of Vio and laid down, exhausted. Vio did the same next to him.

"It's excessive because I already get enough of it. No more on this."

"...You just don't want to admit that you want to have fun. Think about that."

"That's not it, damn you." That wasn't the best word choice, he realized. "I apologize for that."

Blue rolled over and bumped into him. "You can apologize when you tell me what you mean by that."

"What I mean is none of your concern."

"It is now."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Blue scooted closer. "What do you think?"

"You wouldn't dare." Vio inched away, but Blue moved in closer.

"Try me."

"I got that bag from...our shadow."

"And...?"

"And that's all I have to say about that."

"What makes you think I'm gonna stop?"

Vio raised his fist in front of Blue's face. "My knuckles do."

Blue pinned Vio's hands down. "No... I think you deserve this for being so confusing earlier."

"Earlier? You still don't know everything."

"Well then... I'll get it out of you." He pressed his forehead to Vio's. "Talk."

"Word. Are we done now?"

"No. Do you WANT this to happen? You KNOW I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"So you don't know... would you like to find out?"

"This is an otherwise uneventful night. Give me a sample."

Blue kissed his nose. "Tell me what you know."

"What was THAT for?"

"...Tell me or it gets worse."

"I had no other choice. It's the only way to pay for all of our needs. Shadow has been giving me money in return for..." Vio froze up.

"For what?"

Vio stared at the ceiling. "Nothing."

"Tell me. You know what'll happen if you don't."

"For my body, Blue. My body."

Blue gasped in disbelief. "...Oh my god. You're not joking...?"

"On second thought, I'm totally joking."

"No. You DON'T joke about this. Why would you even do that kind of thing?"

"Kill me."

"WHAT? Okay now THAT'S the joke. R-right?"

"What's the joke?"

"You're not joking?"

"Believe what you want to believe."

"Are you OKAY?"

"No. I'm not. Beat some sense into me."

"You can't be fucking serious."

"I am."

"I will NOT do that to you. This started with armor, Vio. ARMOR. I'd much rather starve in the streets than have millions of rupees, stacked high into the clouds...if it means that I'd have to lose you. I don't know how in the fuck I'd... no, WE'D survive without you always being the calm, collective one. If you didn't break up some of our fights, we'd ALL be dead. The full out truth is that we need you. I need you. I don't care what you say, but I refuse to hurt you."

"What should be done, then?"

"I don't know. But I don't think you should be alone for a while."

"You don't hate me?"

"Honestly? I guess it could seem like I do." Blue snickered. "But... I don't. At least I don't THINK I do. I don't know your definition of hate."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually like being this close to you. It feels so much better than coming from...him."

Blue hugged Vio tightly. "Never tell me that you want to die. Never scare me like that..."

Vio didn't know this side of Blue existed either. He really cared about him. This was overwhelming, so much that he shed a tear.

"I'm sorry, Blue."

"It's fine..." He kissed him on the forehead. "It's fine."

* * *

**That's the story! Neither of us played Four Swords Adventures before or read the manga.  
**


End file.
